fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa Wars
Koopa Wars ''is a game developed by Sequin Suspenders Inc. for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a turn-based strategy RPG hybrid taking place in the ''Mario ''universe. It is the first Mario game to have Bowser as the star, though he came pretty close in ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Plot Tatanga has come to try and conquer the world, by using a device that turns all the good in people's hearts to evil. All the Mushroom world is affected...except the villains, as there are no good in their hearts. However, now they all must team up to heal the heroes of their brainwashing and smash Tatanga into oblivion. Gameplay The game features the standard system of strategy games, trying to defeat enemy units to gain a base. However, ''Koopa Wars ''puts a unique spin on this by adding some Mario flair to it. When two units encounter one another, they are thrown into an RPG style battle. The game's large and versatile cast adds considerable variety to these battles as well, with different classes having different stats and attributes to assist them in battle. Occasionally, if a base is weakened enough, they will send a particularly powerful unit onto the field which must be taken down to avoid certain doom from your side. You have a budget of coins to start the battle, and you can use this budget to summon more units to assist you in battle. You can also capture opponents in order to get hostage money, although this style is high risk. Koopa Troop Forces The game features many different classes of units. There are two suborders of units; Grunt Units and Boss Units. Grunt Units are more plentiful, and are capable of doing damage in large groups, but are pretty useless alone. Boss Units are much powerful, but there are less of them and highly valued, as losing of your Boss Units causes a battle to be lost. Boss Units There are going to be twelve different classes of Boss Units, but only six have been confirmed as of now. Bruiser These boss units are the most offensive ones, being perfectly capable of holding their own in battle, and one of the only ones it is considered safe to send out in the beginning of a battle. They are however, very slow and usually have some sort of situation they are unable to deal with. Engineer These Boss Units are usually best utilized in setting up defense mechanisms for the main base, so more units can be put on the offensive. Tank The Tanks are great for stalling; not very capable of dealing damage, but sure as heck can take it like a champ. Tanks are another offensive class. Commander These Boss Units do best when in the company of other units, Boss or Grunt. While they aren't capable of doing much on their own, Commanders can dish out a lot of damage and can even take down entire waves of enemies under the right circumstances. Saboteur These units are the sneakiest of the bunch, being able to sneak around the battlefield almost unnoticed. They can lay a cripping blow to the defenses of enemies if given the opportunity. They also cover twice as much ground per turn as the other Boss units. However, they are the weakest in battle, and cannot stand up easily. Sorcerer These units specialize in all types of magic, whether it be amping up their own stats, summoning allies, or blasting opponents to deal massive damage. They are rather frail, however, so they should be used wisely. They are said to be the least common Boss Units, but their potential makes them valuable assets. Admiral This units specialize in naval combat, being at their best at sea. They can use their ships and other boats to make opponents helpless. However, on land, they are rather immobile despite being powerful, and are best utilized on the defensive when not on the water. Although they do not have a confirmed class yet, these characters are known to appear as Boss Units. *Captain Syrup (highly implied to be Admiral, but not confirmed) *Big Bob-omb *Goomboss *Glamdozer *Giga Lakitu *Reign Chomp *Motley Bossblob *Major Burrows *Army Hammer Bro. *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *A new character that resembles Waddlewings *Some sort of Shy Guy character Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy have been confirmed to appear in some capacity, but it is unknown if they will be Boss Units. Grunt Units *Goombas and subspecies *Koopa Troopas and subspecies *Bob-ombs and subspecies *Boos and subspecies *Piranha Plants and subspecies *Kremlings and subspecies *Shy Guys and subspecies *Chain Chomps and subspecies *Lakitus and subspecies Category:Strategy Games Category:Mario Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Mario (series)